


Sami Malek Just Posted A Photo

by aburnishedthrone



Series: joe_mazzello just made a post [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Instagram, M/M, Sibling teasing, Social Media, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Joe and Sami tease Rami by posting pictures on Instagram. Rami regrets letting his boyfriend and brother become friends.





	Sami Malek Just Posted A Photo

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this as a prompt months ago!

It takes Joe and Sami a long time to become friends. Sami is overprotective of Rami. He doesn’t trust Joe at first. Even when Joe and Rami are just friends, Sami still doesn’t trust him.

It changes when Joe and Rami start dating. After Sami saw Rami and Joe together he realized there was nothing to worry about.

“I know you won’t hurt my brother,” he says.

Joe’s relieved. He knows Rami considers Sami the most important person in his life. He didn’t want to come between them. Or to have Sami hate him for dating Rami. 

It’s weird in the beginning. Joe doesn’t know how to act around Sami. He’s cautious and nervous. Always on his best behavior. But then he makes a joke one day about how clumsy Rami is and Sami won’t stop laughing.

They’re friends after that. Most of their conversations are about Rami. Rami likes that his boyfriend and twin get along. But he doesn’t appreciate that the topic of their conversations are always about him. Especially since Joe and Sami enjoy teasing Rami.

“You’re ganging up on me,” Rami pouts.

“But we both still love you,” Joe says.

Joe eventually creates a group chat for three of them. He names it _twin sandwich with a ginger filling_.

“You’re such a loser,” Rami says when he sees it.

Joe beams at him. “I think it’s clever.”

Neither Rami or Sami change the group name, though. Joe doesn’t care what they say. He thinks it’s an amazing name. 

Their group chat isn’t really any different than the group chat Rami and Joe have with Ben and Gwil. It’s silly and fun. An excuse for them to be ridiculous in private. 

They all have social media, but it’s hard to use it these days. Sami’s account it private. Joe has a private and public account. The public account is swarmed with fans. Rami and Sami are both uncomfortable with that. So Joe doesn’t post anything too personal there. Everyone knows he and Rami are dating, but he’s never posted anything too detailed. Just some fun things about their birthdays and normal activities. All if it is usually approved by Rami anyway.

Joe keeps all the really private stuff for the secret Instagram account. Sami rarely posts on Instagram either. But his account is locked because of his students and Rami’s fans. When he does post, it’s usually content he doesn’t someone else finding. He doesn’t have a lot of followers. Just some friends and family he can trust.

Rami just doesn’t use his social media. He created a second private account years ago. But then he went and forgot his username and password. 

Which means Joe and Sami can use their private accounts to tease him. And post embarrassing pictures.

They discuss it in the group chat when Rami is busy filming Mr. Robot.

**Joe: you should post something embarrassing**

**Sami: how will it be embarrassing if he doesn’t see it?**

**Joe: He’ll see these texts and wonder about it**

**Sami: Hmmm**

**Sami: I can do one better**

 

To Joe’s surprise Sami creates a new public instagram account. 

Sami posts three pictures to his new Instagram account. There’s one of him and Rami, one of Rami and Joe, and one with all three of them. He captions it with “Let’s talk about how tiny Rami is compared to me and Joe. How did this happen? Discuss below.”

Joe loves it. He immediately comments: “I love how tiny @ramimalek is. Makes him easier to cuddle.”

The internet starts going crazy. Some think it’s a fake account. Some believe Joe posting a comment means it’s really Sami. Joe just sits back and lets the speculation run wild. He and Sami text each other their favorite comments. 

Rami remains oblivious until he returns home from filming. “What did you and Sami do?” he asks suspiciously.

“You’d know if you went on Instagram.”

Rami frowns. “I forgot my password. You know that.”

Joe tosses Rami his phone. Rami pulls up Instagram and sees Sami’s post.

“I’m not that tiny!” he protests.

Joe comes up and kisses him. “You really are, though. You’re my perfect tiny little boyfriend.”

Rami rolls his eyes. “I hate you both.”

Joe takes a quick photo of Rami pouting. He uploads it to his own Instagram and writes: “Rami’s response to Sami’s post (posting because Rami forgot his password to his account lol)”.

Meanwhile, Rami responds to the group chat.

**Rami: You’re both awful. You know I dislike social media**

**Sami: I’m allowed to tease you. I’m your twin**

**Joe: And I’m your boyfriend. I’m also allowed!**

 

“I hope this won’t become a habit,” Rami says.

“It might,” Joe says.

He checks Instagram. Sami and his posts have gotten more notes than most of Joe’s other posts. Rami sighs when Joe shows him the number of likes.

“I don’t know why I put up with you,” he says.

“Because you love me,” Joe replies.

Rami smiles. “Unfortunately. The worst thing I ever did was try and get you and Sami to become friends. You’re never going to leave me alone now.”

“Nope,” Joe says.

They both know it’s all good-natured teasing. Rami kisses Joe and says, “You better be grateful I don’t care enough about social media to retaliate.”

Joe is grateful. It means he can keep getting away with posting about Rami on Instagram. And there’s nothing more he enjoys than posting photos of his boyfriend, whether they’re sentimental or teasing.


End file.
